When boredom strikes!
by Rockrockluver246
Summary: What happens when a bored Fionna and the dangerous 'bad boy' marshall hang out for awhile? Read and find out! Rated T for slight cussing!


**Hey guys i'm rockluver246! This is my first at fanfic! So please tell what you guys think! This isn't my first fanfic...i do have other stories you can check out if you want! (I doubt that you will)**

**disclaimer: i do not own anything adventure time...i wish i did!**

Chapter 1:bored bored and & more bored

It was a particularly a quite day in aaa. No grass goblins to fight,no ogers to kill and no dragons to slay. It was just 15 year old blonde and her magical cat lounging around there tree house in completely bored!The blonde girls name was fionna and her magical cat is cake.

Fionna's POV

"ughh cake i'm SO bored!" "I know sugar but gumball said he'll call if he needs any help!" " *sigh* ok...i guess we can wait!" Cake and i wait 15 min later in utter silence until she breaks it "Oh hey you wanna come visit LM with me?" "Nahh i think i'll stay here and play some BMO..." "Oh ok! Stay safe!" "Don't worry cake! I am the greatest warrior in aaa!" cake closes the door and i start BMO up. I play a couple of levels of kompy's castle until i hear a knock at the door...huh i wonder who it could be? "Hey fi!" "Hey marshall! Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh just floating around and scary the poo out of people...ya know the usual!" "Haha yeah! you wanna hang out at your place for the day?" "sure why not! But were walking through the dark forest since it's still light out..." "Sure dude i really don't care! Let me just change real quick! Make yourself at home!" I walk to my room and pull out a shirt marshall gave me...he said it was from before the mushroom war! I walk back out of my room to marshall half asleep on the couch...figured as much! I decide to scare him but it only worked once!

I sneak up on him. Slowly getting closer and closer to him and then...*SMACK* "AHHH WHAT THE HELL?!" "hahahahaa! I got you! 2-15!" Oh and if your wondering...15 is how many times i've failed! "Damn fi you scared the blubbings out of me!" "Yeah i know that was the point! ha...now let's go!" " alright alright! But i'm getting you back for that!" "Yeah yeah whatever!"

Were halfway through our walk until i hear something..._rustle rustle..._"uhh marsh...did you hear that?" _rustle rustle _no answer...i turn around to see he's not there. "Marsh?" I look all around...it was dark,cold and airy. A quick breeze passes by me..."MARSH?!" Still heard nothing..._rustle rustle..._the sound came closer and closer until "boo.." "AHHHHHH?!" someone had grabbed me by my waist. I turn around to marshall..."UGH MARSHALL WHAT THE HELL!" "Haha! I told you i was going to get you back!" "UHHHG!" i storm off into the woods until i trip over something.."ouch! Ughh stupid marshall and his STUPID tricks!" I pick myself up and walk to his house to read him the riot act!

Marshall's POV

wow...who knew fi could get that pissed! I decide to go ahead and go to my house since i already know she's going to storm off home...i think. I pull out my bass and start to sing my home a little bit...

...

Coldplay Fix you (do not own)

When you try your best, but you don't succeed

When you get what you want, but not what you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Tears stream down your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

...

"Hellooo marshall...nice song you just sang" i heard someone say in a pissed off tone...i turn around to see fionna...and she looks pissed!

Fionna's POV

"uhh hey fi You okay?" I can't believe this guy..."Yea marsh...peachy" i said in a sarcastic tone."you sure? You seem...pissed or annoyed" "oh no i'm fine!" "Huh yea well would you mind if i do THIS!" "Ahhh! Marshall!" I'm suddenly in a tickle fight with him...GLOBBIT FIONNA YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MAD AT HIM! "Hahaha! Admit defeat fi! I won't stop till you do!" "HAHA! *gasp* NEVER! * gasp*" i'm trying to breathe but i can't so i give up..."UNCLE! UNCLE!" He finally stops "you mean it? And will you STOP being grumpy?" " *Huff huff*...ok i will!" "GOOD..."

were silent as we realize what position were in...he was on top of me and his face was so close to mine...he shoots up and offers me hand..."uhh sorry about that fi...why don't we go ahead and walk inside!" "Uhh okay..." I don't know what just happened back there but i could've sworn that would be my first time seeing marshall blush...*RING RING* i pull out my phone to see it's cake "uhh hey cake what's going on?" "Everything's fine sweetie i just wanted to call and tell that i'm staying with mochro for the week! Make sure your safe!" "ok i will! Enjoy your stay at LM's!" "haha ok bye baby!" "Bye cake!" *BOOP*

Well looks like things are going to get interesting...

**ok well i'm gonna stop here! I hope you guys like it so far! I don't really know if you will but hey...who knows! Like i said i do have other stories you can read if you would like to but HIGHLY doubt you will but meh...cié la vie! i hope you liked It! **

**fionna :read**

**marshall: and follow! **

**Both: BYE!**


End file.
